


Tumblr Drabbles

by Verinillium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: /warn, I'll tag it accordingly, Love, M/M, klance, random stuff from tumblr, some will contain smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verinillium/pseuds/Verinillium
Summary: Just drabbles from my tumblr. ((Psssssst go follow me @verinillium01))





	1. Lance's birthday

-SFW-

Keith knocked on Lance’s door, the night still young after the large party that was thrown in the blue/red paladin’s honor. Lance opened the door, just freshly showered. The giant goofy grin still on his face from all the happiness of the day. It was so infectious that even Keith had given a few dimpled smiles that day.

“Hey,” Keith said, giving a small smile.

“How can I help you?” Lance asked, leaning against the door. He was wearing just a pair of pajama pants and a towel around his neck, hair still wet.

“Um… I came to apologize for the lack of present… I’m not really creative and I couldn’t find anything at the mall for you.. So, I can’t make you a gadget like Pidge, or bake you cookies like Hunk… Or even scavenge the castle and find you some amazing Altean antique… But I can give you my time. I don’t know how important that is to you, but this is the best thing I could think of,” he said, eyes lifting from the ground, a small gasp leaving his lips when he saw tears in Lance’s eyes. “Why are you crying!?” he asked, stepping forward panicked. He didn’t know what to do, so he just put a hand on Lance’s cheek, hoping that that was comforting.

“You’re so kind Keith,” he smiled. “You tried looking for a present for me, your giving up your free time, which we don’t get often… You’re smile is so sweet and honestly I couldn’t ask for more from you,” he said, looking fondly at the other.

“Lance..” he said softly, stepping close to the other. “So.. you do want to hang out?” he asked, tilting his head some as his hand was covered by Lance’s larger one.

“Yeah, I do,” he said, pressing  a kiss to the palm of Keith’s hand. Keith smiled and they walked into Lance’s room together, spending the rest of the night talking, painting their nails and doing face masks. Keith kind enjoyed it, mainly because Lance had that contagious grin on the entire time. 

 

-FIN-


	2. What!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated kisses in Lance's car

-SLIGHT NSFW-

Keith smiled. “Um, sooo,” he hummed, having never really been too good at conversations, especially with cute guys. He pulled at the hem of his shorts some, biting his lip. He looked up to see the other leaning in some.

 "Yea.. so,“ Lance said, still holding the other’s hand. It was incredible how different in sizes they were. And the skin color differences, especially in this moon light made it all the better.

  "I think we should kiss,” Keith blurted out, cheeks instantly going bright red as he leaned closer to Lance. Luckily for him, Lance didin’t seem deterred at all, he just smiled and nodded, bright blue eyes dart to Keith’s lips for a split second before up to the beautiful indigo eyes. 

 "You’re eyes are gorgeous,“ he whispered, letting go of Keith’s hand and letting it rise to his cheek. He leaned in, eyes shut and landed his lips on Keith’s upper lip, a little to the left. The anticipation, meanwhile, was killing Keith, and all the nerves from these past few seconds had him on high, so when Lance fucked up like that, he burst out in laughter, snorting, giggling, the whole shebang.Lance was in daze for a few moments, but then the sheer adorableness of Keith’s laughter got him joining in as well.

 "Not my best kiss,” he laughed, grinning at the dark haired boy.

 "Hey, at least you can say that,“ Keith said, a small giggle following. 

 "What do you mean?” Lance asked, turning and looking at him. 

 "Um, I’m not the greatest kisser and I’m super awkward?“ he said, biting his lip as he looked at the other. 

 "Dude, when we kissed ealier, it was fucking amazing. And trust me, I know good kissers when I… kiss ‘em,” he laughed, moving his hand to Keith’s once more. “Um, but how 'bout we take it outside the car for the amazing romantic kiss,” he laughed, undoing his seat belt.  Keith nodded and followed suit. A few moments later they were both sitting on the edge of Lance’s hood, Keith’s head resting rather comfortably on the brunette’s shoulder. 

“This is nice,” Keith said softly, looking over the town, seeing all the lights night up the night sky.

“Yea, I’m honestly amazed you even found this place,” Lance hummed, his arm slowly wrapping around his waist.

 "Actually, my dad found it,“ he hummed. "He would take my mom up here for little retreats,” he hummed, not realizing that 'retreats’ meant sex when he was younger. His parents were kinky.

 "Oh, um,“ Lance cleared his throat. "So, ah… okay, that’s good to know..” Keith raised his head from Lance’s shoulder, giving him a questioning look. 

 "Why’s that?“ he asked, tilting his head slightly.

 "I’d bet you twenty bucks that they were up here fucking,” he said, trying not to laugh as he watched Keith’s face mottle in fear. 

 "Oh my Goooood, eewwww, that’s not okay. I thought that this was like, a place where they came to just relaxxx,“ he whined, covering his face. 

 "Hey now, I could be wrong… but I doubt it,” he chuckled, pressing his lips to Keith’s pale exposed neck to mute some of his laughter. Keith giggled and leaned his head back out of reaction, biting his lip.

 "So you scar me for life, then you want to have sex where my parents had sex apparently all the time?“ he asked with a laugh.

 Lance pulled away from Keith’s neck and gave a look around. It was a densely tree covered little area, getting the car through there was a fucking hassle. Lance about drove the car off the edge of the cliff.. that was fun. 

 "I mean, I think it’d be fun. Then again this is our first date… but then again I’ve liked you for so fucking long,” he said, leaning down to kiss at Keith’s neck, trailing his tongue over the pale skin that he wanted to mark so badly.

-FIN-


End file.
